disney_girls_starsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Bella Thorne
thumb|right|335 px Elle est la benjamine d'une famille de quatre enfants. Ses sœurs, Kaili (1992), Dani (1993), et son frère Remy (1995) sont aussi acteurs et mannequins1. Bella Thorne a tourné pour la première fois en 2003, dans le film Deux en un dans lequel elle avait le rôle, non crédité, d'une fan. Depuis elle est apparue à la télévision dans différents shows et séries : Jimmy Kimmel Live!, Entourage, Newport Beach, les trois derniers épisodes de la série October Road et dans cinq épisodes de la série Dirty Sexy Money2. En 2007, elle a joué dans un épisode de la série surnaturelle The Seer. En 2008, elle a joué dans la série Mon meilleur ennemi aux côtés de Taylor Lautner et Christian Slater. Pour son interprétation du personnage de Ruthy Spivey dans cette série, elle a remporté un Young Artist Award. Ensuite elle a joué dans les dix épisodes de la web-série Little Monk, qui met en scène des personnages de la série Monk enfants. En 2009, elle a joué dans le film d'horreur Forget Me Not. En 2010 elle a rejoint le casting de la quatrième saison de la série Big Love, remplaçant Jolean Wejbe dans le rôle de la fille de Bill Henrickson, Tancy 'Teeny' Henrickson. Elle apparaît également dans Les Sorciers de Waverly Place dans le rôle de Nancy Luke, la petite amie de Max. En mai 2012, elle sera retenue pour jouer la fille d'Adam dans le film Blended. Elle partira alors deux mois en Afrique du Sud pour les besoins du tournage. Bella a connu une longue carrière en tant que mannequin enfant. Depuis sa première apparition dans un magazine à l'âge de 6 semaines, elle a joué dans des publicités télévisées pour Digital Light Processing, Publix, et KFC, et est apparue sur des publicités imprimées pour des marques telles que Barbie, ALDO K!DS, J.Lo by Jennifer Lopez, Kaiya Eve Couture, LaSenza Girl, Tommy Hilfiger, Ralph Lauren, Guess, Target. Bella Thorne joue actuellement dans la série Shake It Up diffusée sur Disney Channel depuis le 7 novembre 2010. Bella y interprète Cecilia "CeCe"Jones, une danseuse avec de grandes ambitions pour une carrière sous le feu des projecteurs malgré sa dyslexie. Le spectacle est une comédie centré autour d'un spectacle de jeunes danseurs (dans un format show-dans-un-show) avec comme covedette Zendaya Coleman dans le rôle de Raquel "Rocky Blue" (sa meilleure amie dans la vraie vie) une danseuse à grand talent et aux notes parfaites comparée à Cece qui n'est pas très forte dans toutes les matières mais, malgré cela, elle reste la plus forte question amitié. Même si elle disposait d'une expérience d'actrice substantielle à la télévision et au cinéma, Bella n'avait aucune expérience en danse professionnelle avant d'être sélectionnée. Après la signature du contrat en octobre 2009, elle a commencé à prendre trois cours de danse tous les soirs3. Elle chante Bubblegum Boy avec Pia Mia. Elle a tourné et chanté sur le clip Watch Me avec Zendaya en 2011, puis toujours avec Zendaya sur Something to dance for TTYLXOX (mash up), Fashion is my Kryptonite, Same Heart, Made in Japan, This Is My Dancefloor et Contagious Love, mais aussi sur Can't stay away avec les IM5. Elle a aussi collaboré avec Zendaya pour son album Don't Forget to Smile. En 2013, Bella signe un contrat avec la maison de disque Hollywood Records et travaille depuis sur un premier album. Bella s'est récemment lancée dans l'écriture d'un livre. Son premier roman s'intitulera Autumn Falls et sortira pendant l'été 2014. Il racontera l'histoire d'une jeune fille de 14 ans qui se découvre des pouvoirs magiques. Enfin, Bella s'apprête à tenir son premier grand rôle au cinéma. Elle va jouer dans le film Blended, qui est une comédie romantique, aux côtés de Adam Sandler et Drew Barrymore. Le réalisateur de Blended est Frank Coraci, et la sortie du film est prévue pour le 23 mai 2014 aux États-Unis. Elle devient l'égérie de Candie's en 2014, et l'ambassadrice de la campagne IDecide qui a pour but de sensibiliser les adolescents aux divers dangers qu'ils peuvent rencontrer au volant. En 2011 Bella signe un contrat avec Hollywood Records et sortira son premier album le 24 juin 2014 chez Hollywood Records l'album s'intitule Call It Whatever.right